mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak
|genre= Adventure game |modes= Single player |ratings= ESRB: Everyone PEGI: 3+ OFLC: G |- |platforms= Game Boy Advance |media= 16-megabit Cartridge |requirements= |input= Game Boy Advance }} is a Nintendo video game for Game Boy Advance and the sequel to ''Tottoko Hamutaro: Tomodachi Daisakusen Dechu (Japan only) and Hamtaro: Ham-Hams Unite!. Therefore, it was the second Hamtaro-game released in America and Europe, but the third one in Japan. It was released in Japan on May 3, 2002, in the USA on April 8, 2003 and in Europe on June 27, 2003. Like its predecessors, Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak is an adventure game. Set in the world of the Hamtaro books and anime, the player controls the hamster ("Ham-Ham", as the hamsters tend to call themselves) Hamtaro. Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak expands on the gameplay of the earlier titles by adding Bijou, a friend of Hamtaro who has a crush on him, as partner. Together, they have to save the other ham-hams from Spat, an evil hamster with a hatred for any kind of relation. After Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak, only one more Hamtaro adventure game was released: Hamtaro: Rainbow Rescue. The game is mentioned in the Chronicle section of Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Synopsis Storyline At the start of the game, Hamtaro is having a nightmare. A hamster dressed in a black devil costume holding a trident is destroying the relations of various hamsters. Then, the hamster notices Hamtaro and attempts to attack him. Hamtaro is awakened by Boss, to whom he tells his dream.Boss: "Hamtaro, what's wrong? You look awful... Oh? You had a bad dream? You were chased by a hamster wearing a devil costume?" Hamtaro later finds Bijou, and the two of them must stop Spat and fix the problems he has made. Will the two lovebirds stop Spat or will he end love forever? Characters Being of the Hamtaro franchise, Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak features many characters (hamster anthropomorphs) also seen in the books and anime. Many of them need help,like Pashmina and Penelope, but some, like Boss and Snoozer, offer help. Apart from the main cast, Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak also features several new Ham-Hams, often only seen in this game. Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak's antagonist, Spat, and his opponent, Harmony, both are exclusive to this game.Still, hamsters aren't the only characters in Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak as the game features other animals. Setting The game takes place in the "normal world". However, because hamsters are quite small, the world appears to be bigger. Sunflowers, grass, acorns and human toys all are larger than they would've been from a human perspective. Gameplay The goals in Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak are to defeat Spat once and for all and to repair all the destroyed relations. A third quest, that supports those two, is to obtain all the "Ham-Chats". Ham-Chats are words, but also much more than that. At the start of the game, Hamtaro accidentally causes almost all the Ham-Chats in his Ham-Ham Dictionary to vanish, starting the hunt to fill the dictionary. Each Ham-Chat represents both a word (for communicating) and an action and/or motion. For instance, Lookie means to look. It is one of the most common Ham-Chats in the game, and solely has an action function. In that sense, action Ham-Chats often come with the necessary item (which is part of the Ham-Chat motion and doesn't show up in the inventory) and therefore, go another way than other adventure games in which the player already has all the actions available, but still has to get the required items. The other kind of Ham-Chat can only be used in conversations. A Ham-Chat like Perskie (Listen) for instance, only has value for conversations. New Ham-Chats are necessary to gain access to new parts of a conversation and get another Ham-Ham to do or give something. Apart from Ham-Chats, the player also is required to obtain items (like a more conventional adventure game), though most of them are merely needed to complete minigames/side-quest. They are divided in inventory items, songs, currency and gems. Inventory items function like they do in any other adventure game and need to be combined with the Ham-Chats in order to proceed. As in its prequel, Ham-Hams Unite, this game allows you to put together the actions for Ham-Chat words to create dances, with a room just for this purpose in the Clubhouse. In Ham-Ham Heartbreak, however, there is an additional feature relating to "Ham-Jams." You can pick up a variety of items such as sunflower seeds on the ground by selecting hif-hif or digging for them with digdig. Rocks can also be found in this game, but they serve a different purpose in Heartbreak. You can take the rocks and polish them in the RubRub Room in order to uncover gems. Reception Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak was generally well received by the public. It was praised for reflecting the personality and wit of the show, but was criticized for being a bit repetitive. It received a 72% on Metacritic based on seven overall reviews. (For more information, see table below) References External links * Hamtaro Official English site *''Hamtaro: Ham-Ham Heartbreak'' at NinDB Category:2002 video games Category:Adventure games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Game Boy Advance-only games Category:Nintendo games Category:Video games based on anime and manga it:Hamtaro: Cuore Batticuore